Sakura Sleepover
by Stars Are Shining
Summary: COMPLETE! What happens when Sakura has a sleepover and is inviting everyone? Total Chaos!
1. The inviting

**AN: Alrightly, this is my first fanfic, so don't hurt me if it sucks. Anyway, enjoy. **

**-Stars Are Shining**

**P.S.: I'm sorry if there is any OOC-ness. It's hard to make parings for Sasuke and Neji and since it's a sleepover, I have to make Lee more retarded then usual.**

**bold: **Author's notes

_italics: _Thoughts

"Blah": Speaking

whatever: Emphasis on words

One sunny day, in the village of Konoha, Sakura Haruno walked towards the bridge where Team 7 always met. As soon as she saw Sasuke, who was gazing into the river, she quickened her pace until she was right beside him.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura started nervously.

"What?" He stated and glared at her.

He noticed how nervous she was and smirked his infamous gesture. Sakura noticed him looking at her and blushed.

"I uh, just uh, wanted to tell you you're invited to my sleepover later tonight." She choked out and handed him an invitation.

"The Rookie 9 and the Sand team are invited too." she explained.

"Sleepover? I don't do sleepovers. They're stupid." Sasuke said plainly.

"Please Sasuke-kun? Just for tonight and I swear you won't ever have to go to another sleepover! Just, please?" she begged and gave him her best puppy dog face.

_'Oh shit. Not the damn puppy dog face. Control yourself, Uchiha. You can beat it!' _Sasuke thought and tried to look anywhere but at Sakura. Sakura inched her face closer and made the look even cuter.

_'I can't look at it… NOOOO! Don't look… Oh shit I looked. Great. Oh, how can I say no to that damn face!'_

"Alright. I'll go." Sasuke said secretly defeated.

"Yay! I knew I could count on you! Thanks Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" an annoying voice screamed and ran up to the bridge.

'_And lo and behold guess who it is? Oh my God, it's Naruto. Shit.' _Sakura thought through gritted teeth.

When Naruto made it up the hill Sakura clocked him on the head with her fist.

"Damn it Naruto, when will you learn to not be so loud in the morning!" Sakura scolded.

"Sawwry Sakura-chan! I just couldn't wait to see if I was invited to your sleepover! Am I? Huh? Huh?" Naruto said excitedly. Sakura groaned.

"You know, you could have waited for me to tell you! It's just plain rude to go out and demand to be invited!" she yelled.

"But am I?"

"YES!"

"SWEET!"

Suddenly, Kakashi randomly appeared with a puff of smoke. He started to cough, but recovered quickly and pulled out his book.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison.

"Sorry, I was lost on the road of life." Kakashi stated simply.

"Whatever." Sakura said, clearly irritated.

"Anyway, Kakashi-sensei, what missions do we have today?" Naruto said.

"None." Kakashi said and disappeared into another puff of smoke.

Sasuke who didn't speak the entire time, just walked away while Naruto mumbled something about getting Ramen, leaving Sakura alone for the rest of the day, preparing for her party.

**SLEEPOVER TIME!**

Sakura was sitting on her couch, waiting for her friends to arrive.

She did some major decorating. She didn't really have a theme for her party, but that didn't mean she couldn't add some spunk to her living room! **(An: Sorry, I was having a Debbie Travis moment.) **She put some funky streamers hanging from the walls, and her table was full of popcorn, junk food and Ramen.

Suddenly the door bell rang, springing Sakura up to her feet. After all, her parents were out on a mission for a couple of days, so she could make as much noise as she wanted.

She opened the door to reveal Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Neji with their sleepover gear.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" Sakura asked puzzled. _Wouldn't they all come together?" _she thought.

"I know they are coming, but I'm not so sure about Sasuke." Tenten informed.

"Oh… I see." Sakura frowned. _"He said he'd come! That lair." _

Ino, who was totally oblivious to the tension from Sakura, screamed "Alright! When the guys come, let's play spin the bottle!"

Neji rolled his eyes in return but inside he was smirking. _"I can finally kiss Tenten." _

About ten minuets later, the doorbell rang and Temari flung open the door.

"Finally you guys decided to show up" Temari yelled.

"Sorry. Kankuro needed a bathroom break." Gaara said calmly.

"Yeah, and we HAD to stop for Ramen. Right, Naruto?" Kiba said.

"Hey! It's not my fault I was hungry! You're lucky I didn't make you pay for it!" Naruto defended himself. At this, Hinata blushed and giggled to herself.

"Hey Sakura," Tenten, "Sasuke is here!" she whispered.

Sakura craned her neck upwards and saw that he was! He stood in the back just doing what he normally does, which is being humongously cool.

"Anyway, can we just get inside," Shikamaru said, "I'm tired."

_"Oh, Shika is here! Yes! He won't know what's to come!" _Ino thought evilly.

"Hey guys, where's Lee?" Chouji said looking around.

"I guess he's not here", Sakura assumed , "He was invited."

"Who gives a shit about Fuzzy Eyebrows! Let's get this Party started!" Naruto screamed, and pushed everyone in the house.

Everyone situated themselves either on the floor, or on the couches and pigged out on popcorn while Temari spoke.

"On behalf of the girls, and for some reason Neji, I'll be the first to say that we want to play Spin the Bottle"

"What", Sasuke said. "That's the gayest game in the world!"

"Well it's my sleepover so we get to do anything I want!" Sakura said stubbornly, and confidently talked back to Sasuke.

"Ok, fine," Naruto said. "But we get to make up the rules!"

**An: Sorry it was a short chapter, it was only 3 pages on Microsoft Word. But anyway, find out what happens to Sasuke in the next chapter! **

**-Stars Are Shining**


	2. Poor Sasuke!

**AN: Ok, we are on to chapter two. This is when they make up the rules for Spin the Bottle, plus an extra feature! Read on to find out what happens to Sasuke!**

**-Stars Are Shinning **

**Bold: **Author's notes

_Italics: _Thoughts

"Blah": Speaking

Whatever: Emphasis on words

Recap:

"On behalf of the girls, and for some reason Neji, I'll be the first to say that we want to play Spin the Bottle"

"What", Sasuke said. "That's the gayest game in the world!"

"Well it's my sleepover so we get to do anything I want!" Sakura said stubbornly, and confidently talked back to Sasuke.

"Ok, fine," Naruto said. "But we get to make up the rules!"

End Recap

Temari looked thoughtful. "Fine."

"NO," Ino said, "We girls need to decide together first."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Why can't we just get on with it!" he protested.

The girls sent him threatening glares and huddled into a tight circle, and whispered.

Sasuke looked uncomfortable. _"Kami, I never wanted to play this stupid game anyway!" _

The girls broke the circle and Tenten reported,

"Guys, go into another room and make up the rules there, so we don't hear you."

The guys did as they were told and walked down the hallway into another room and shut the door.

The room was a rather large. It was pretty dark and the only source of light was Akamaru's eyes and the crack from underneath the door.

"Someone go look for the light switch." Shino said as everyone heard someone shift. That person was Naruto.

"I'm on it" he said and fumbled around.

Kiba sniffed. "Wait. Something smells weird. Kind of like a cherry blossom scent."

"He's right…" Sasuke said and narrowed his eyes. Neji was about to use his Byakugan, **(AN: I'm sure this is how you spell it…I checked on Wikipedia.) **when Sasuke walked backwards to see where the scent was coming from.

Suddenly, a whole bunch of lacy bras and panties fall on top of him! And to make things weirder, Sakura's diary fell onto him, wide open. All the boys turned towards the source of the huge crash.

"_Shit, the girls probably heard the noise and now they are probably coming." _Sasuke thought bitterly. And as if on cue, Naruto finds the light switch.

"Finally, light!" he exclaimed.

**With the Girls**

"What the hell was that?" Ino screamed.

"I-I d-d-d-don't k-k-know." Hinata said timidly.

"What room did they go into?" Tenten asked.

Sakura gasped. "My room!"

Temari's eyes widened. "You think it was the drawer that fell?"

"I hope not." Sakura said.

The rest of the girls just gasped.

**The Guys**

Now that Sasuke can see, he notices what he's covered in, and yelps when he sees what the diary says…In big letters the words SAKURA + SASUKE invaded the page.

Sasuke isn't the only one who sees all of the lingerie.

Gaara couldn't control his laughter. "Ha ha! Dude, you're covered in bras and panties!"

Kiba rolled on the floor laughing, Shikamaru just yawned, and even Neji cracked a smile. Shino smirked under his glasses, and Chouji just ate some of the popcorn he grabbed from the living room. Kankuro laughed lightly, waiting for Sasuke reaction to Gaara's comment.

"Ha! Sasuke-teme is afraid of a little underwear!" Naruto yelled.

"A little! This is enough for five people!" Sasuke defended himself. "Dead last" he murmured. _"At least they don't know about the diary_" he thought.

"You're right, Sasuke! These are the undergarments that my lovely Sakura flower wears! I must, take some…" Lee said and started to 'get freaky' with them on the floor.

"Um guys…" Neji started.

Everyone turned around to see an angry mob of girls.

"Oh shit…" Shika said.

"Guys", Shino said, "I think we are in Sakura's room."

"What are you, a dumbass! I would expect someone like you could figure that out!" Kankuro said.

"DAMN RIGHT THIS IS MY ROOM! GET OUT!" Sakura yelled. Lee was lost in his own little world, so he let out a few moans, still worshipping Sakura's underwear.

"LEE! PUT THOSE DOWN! SASUKE, WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN MY…OH MY GOD! WTF ARE YOU DOING!" Sakura yelled again. Lee snapped out of it and left the room with everyone except for Sasuke, who was struggling to get free of the lacy mess.

"Go and make the rules up in the kitchen!" Tenten ordered to the boys as she and the rest of the girls situated themselves back on the couches, while Hinata used her Byakugan to see Sasuke and Sakura's conversation.

**In Sakura's room**

"It's not what it looks like." Sasuke explained quickly, wanting to leave right away.

"It's exactly what it looks like!" Sakura fired back.

"Well, um, sorry about that…" Sasuke said nervously.

"Yeah right!" Sakura said, clearly not convinced.

"So you think I actually think I wanted to see your underwear?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"WHAT?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"Let me rephrase that. I'm sorry.

"Ok. I'll clean up. Go into the kitchen where the boys are."

Sasuke left the room. After all, he really didn't want to face the evil wrath of a mad Sakura. When he walked into the kitchen, the guys gave him weird looks. Sasuke gave them an evil death glare.

"Alright. What are the rules?" Sasuke said impatiently.

"We are planning to alter the results." Kankuro said with an evil smile.

**AN: I think this one was a little longer than the other one. I hope so. I promise that in the next chapter they will play Spin the Bottle. I know, you're probably thinking, just get on with the good stuff, but I wanted to leave you guys with a cliffy. Don't worry, it won't take TOO long for me to update again. It's the weekend! **

**Oh, and thank you for you reviews! So far I have two, and that's a good start. Here are the beautiful people who have taken the time to be great reviewers:**

**wilkandrakar: Jaja! Cool XP hope you can continue it...oh, and, is this going to be NaruSaku?(please respond) **

**Just so you guys know, this story is Sasusaku**

**Nejitent**

**Shikaino **

**Naruhina **

**My other beautiful reviewer: **

**NikkyDOOM****: It's awesomely cute. Hahaha, I laughed alot cause it sounded like stuff me and my friends would do on a friday night. **

Take Care x Nikky.

**So anyway, keep the reviews coming, because they will be more chapters!**

**-Stars Are Shinning **


	3. Spin the Bottle

**AN: Woo hoo! Chappie numba three! Lol. So now they shall actually play Spin the Bottle. (Sorry for taking so long) Anyway, I got more reviews! Yay! Here are four more beautiful people to add to the review list:**

**kakashi-vivi****: i loved it! keep going! it was so funny!**

**shima-shilou12345678910****: thats real good exept I hate clifs,Anyways what about gaara-sama!can you read my story please!**

**Yes, Gaara (he's so cute!) has a big moment. His "solo" is coming up in about… um, I think chapter 5 or 6. But don't worry, for those coming chapters and this one, he's still in it. But I might get rid of a few of the random people, like Chouji, Shino and Kiba, even though I LOVE them. (Oh, Akamaru is in this too)**

**Les Divinity****: AW! It's so cute! Hiyluvit! Please update!**

**Sasukes-girl08** **can't...stop...LAUGHING! XD thats so funny! update soon! X3**

**OH NO! I JUST REALIZED THAT I PUT LEE IN CHAPTER 2, BUT IN CHAPPIE 1, I SAID HE DIDN'T COME! JUST PRETEND HE DID COME OK? PLEASE?**

**Yup, that's all the reviews for now! But let's get on with the story!**

**-Stars Are Shinning**

**Bold: **Author's notes

_Italics: _Thoughts

"Blah": Speaking

Whatever: Emphasis on words

Recap:

"Alright. What are the rules?" Sasuke said impatiently.

"We are planning to alter the results." Kankuro said with an evil smile.

End Recap

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Sasuke asked clearly annoyed that this stupid game hasn't even started yet.

"You don't have to do anything. Just tell me who you want to kiss, and I'll control the sand in the bottle." Gaara said. **(Yay! Gaara!) **

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "How can I trust you? And besides there are more guys than girls."

"I've seen what you can do in terms of your power. I'm not looking for fight today, so you can trust me like that. Also, some of the guys want to sit out." Gaara replied.

"But I want to sit out!" Sasuke protested.

"Too bad. You're made for Sakura. So you have to play!" Shikamaru said.

Sasuke looked at them in disbelief. _"What the hell are they talking about! I have no intention of hooking up with Sakura. That's probably why she invited me in the first place!" _

_**You can't deny your feelings…**_

_Who said that?_

_**Me.**_

_Who the hell is 'me'?_

_**You.**_

_Wtf?_

_**Rude, are we?**_

_Whatever. You're a waste of my time._

_**I'm you.**_

That caught Sasuke's attention.

_Wait. If you are me, then I'm talking to myself?_

_**Yup.**_

_That's stupid. I must be going insane. I mean, only losers talk to themselves. _

_**You just dissed yourself.**_

_But I still managed to diss you too._

_**We are sooooo fucked up in the head, aren't we?**_

_Yeah. Don't tell anyone though._

_**Too late. We had this whole conversation out loud.**_

_WHAT?_

_**Yeah. That guy with the sunglasses is looking at you really weirdly. **_

_OMG._

_**Yup. Anyway, don't deny your feelings.**_

_**Muhawahawhahwa**_

Sasuke snapped out of his own little world, and found the rest of the guys staring at him. Especially Shino. Weird.

"What?" he said.

The guys mumbled some words but overall Sasuke could only make out a few 'whatevers' and 'nothings'.

Gaara, being the only one who didn't give a shit about how crazy Sasuke really was, spoke up, getting everyone back on track.

"So who do want to kiss?" Gaara pressed.

"Ino." Shikamaru said quickly.

"Tenten." Neji said and looked down immediately.

"I guess…Sakura." Sasuke said. The boys didn't look surprised.

"Hinata." Naruto said rather loudly and quickly. Neji glared at him.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Don't harass her." Neji said icily.

"What makes you so sure I'm gonna do that?" Naruto defended himself.

"Because you're retarded." Neji said and smirked.

Naruto was just about to reply, but Chouji interrupted.

"I'll sit out."

"Me too." Kiba said

"Dido." Kankuro added.

"Same. I need to control the sand." Gaara explained.

"But I want to kiss Sakura!" Lee complained.

"Too bad." Sasuke snapped.

Lee let out a disappointed moan. _"I'm in my very own Sakura flower's house, and I can't do anything! Gai-sensei will proud if I win my flower! Oh well, I guess I must stick to the power of youth! Yosh!"_

"Let's go." Naruto said, impatient.

"Wait", Shikamaru said. Everyone stopped. "There are 5 girls playing, and 4 guys playing."

"Who are we missing?" Kiba said.

"Temari." Shino said. **(Wow, he actually spoke.)**

"What are we going to do?" Neji said.

"I don't think she would wanna kiss any of you so… Kankuro, please play." Gaara said simply.

"WHAT! I'm her sibling! Besides, do you really think she'd wanna kiss me anyway?" Kankuro protested. He would rather watch people make out than him making out himself. And the thought of him kissing Temari was just plain wrong.

"Better you then us." Kiba said. Kankuro sighed.

"Fine. But DO NOT make it land on her or me."

"Done." Gaara said, and the deal was made.

All the boys walked into the living, and some of them were slightly uneasy. **cough Kankuro cough **All the girls were sitting in a circle. Sakura had Akamaru on her lap.

"Before we play, ONLY THE GIRLS ARE ALLOWED IN MY ROOM. Got that?" Sakura warned.

The boys mumbled some indistinct replies, before placing themselves on the couch, while the boys who were playing sat in-between the girls.

Gaara took out the non-see through bottle which had the sand in it and placed it in the center of the circle.

"The rules are the same. But some of the guys will sit out. Oh, and no girl-girl kissing, and no boy-boy kissing. Unless, some of you are sick in the head and actually want to." Gaara informed.

"Duh! We are not gay, right Shino?" Ino teased.

"Leave him alone. We all know Ino is a lesbo." Kiba teased back.

"Oh yeah? Would a lesbo do this?" Ino said, and crawled seductively **(I can use that word since this is rated T) **over to Shika. She kissed him passionately and completely caught him off guard. When they broke the kiss, Shikamaru had his jaw hanging open. _"Where did that come from!" _he panicked. _"Does this mean she has feelings for me like I do for her?" _

"Wow, Ino, um, uh, the game hasn't even started yet and uh, wow." Sakura said plainly. "But going back to the game, I think I'll just spin…" Sakura spun the bottle and it landed on…

SASUKE!

Sakura almost fainted. She squealed "Yes! Kami you are good to me!"

Everyone looks at her. "Did I just say that out loud?" she asked.

Everyone nodded. "Yup, you did honey." Temari said.

"Alright, let's get this over with." He pretended not to care, but he sneaked Gaara a _thank you_ look and pulled Sakura to his lap and kissed her.

About five minutes later, Gaara finally realized how long they were kissing, and neither of them looked like they were going to stop any time soon.

"Helloooooooooooo! It's been five minutes!" Gaara yelled at them.

"What? Oh, sorry." Sasuke and Sakura said in unison and went back to their seats, but ended up sneaking glances at each other throughout the rest of the night.

"Hurry up and spin the bottle!" Naruto said.

Sasuke did as he was told and it landed on Shikamaru. Neither of them wanted to kiss each other, so Shikamaru spun it and 'surprisingly', it landed on Ino.

"Oooooooooo!" everyone said.

Ino blushes, remembering what happened ten minutes ago, and kissed Shikamaru just as passionately as before.

About ten more minutes later…

Kankuro laughed, "Hahahahaha! They are making out!" Then he turned serious. "Ok, break it up."

Ino spun the bottle it landed on Hinata. Hinata spun and it landed on Naruto. Hinata blushed.

"N-N-Nartuo-k-kun?"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah" he said. Neji gave him a death glare and muttered "Remember what I said…" but luckily Hinata didn't notice.

They kissed cutely for seven minutes until Neji broke them up.

"BREAK IT UP! Remember… she is my cousin. I can call her mother anytime I want to, and perhaps have her pick her up! So, there."

"N-No Neji!" Hinata protested.

"I'm kidding." Neji replied. Hinata looked relieved. Naruto spun the bottle and it landed on Neji. Neji spun it and it landed on Tenten.

"_Yes!" _Tenten thought and happily skipped over to him. After an intense kiss, Shikamaru spoke.

"I'm bored of this game."

"Yeah, let's play Truth or Dare!" Ino cried.

All the girls agreed, but Sasuke and Neji complained.

"NOOOO!" they said in agony.

"Too bad! We're playing!" Temari said.

**Wow, you guys are lucky. Two updates in two days. Yay for me, this is the longest chapter so far! I love your reviews, but keep them coming! I want to know what you think of this. So far, you guys like it, from the reviews I've gotten. But if you have a suggestion, feel free to tell me! Maybe you have an idea for later chapters? Go ahead and I'll see what I think about it. I might just put it in, (but giving you credit of course)**

**So next chapter, I'm going to make them play Truth or Dare, not to mention I'm going to combine chapters 4 and 5 into one big game of Truth or Dare! (Originally, they were parts one and two) **

**Anyway, before I bore you all to death with author's notes, chapter 4+5 one big supercalifragilisticexpialidocious chapter. **

**-Stars Are Shinning **


	4. Truth or Dare

**AN: Sooooo, this is my supercalifragilisticexpialidocious chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Here are more of your lovely reviews down below:**

**yukibozu** **FUNNY! I LOVE IT SO FAR UPDATE ASAP!**

**Sasukes-girl08** **Yay for spin the bottle! Update son! **

**sasusaku7** **ha every one just kept kissing longer than the first well execpt for naruto and hinata but they had a good reason ohh and dang i thought sasuke was supposed to act all not kissy ha he pulled sakura to his lap SASUSAKU FOREVA**

**ReigenDoki** **Entertaining.**

**kakashi-vivi**: **haha sasuke and sakura were kissing for 5 minutes but ino and shikamaru were kissing for 10 minutes! wow lol i love the story its so funny and awesome! hmm maybe temari should fall in love with kiba:O just wondering lol! keep going!**

**Sasukes-girl08**: **can't...stop...LAUGHING! XD thats so funny! update soon! X3**

**Disclaimer: I just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer for the pervious chapters, so here's one now. I don't own Naruto (T.T) but I own Pretty Pink Princess Ponies. You won't believe why Ponies are in here… **

**Ok, let's get on with the story!**

**-Stars Are Shining**

**Bold: **Author's notes

_Italics: _Thoughts

"Blah": Speaking

Whatever: Emphasis on words

Recap:

"I'm bored of this game." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, let's play Truth or Dare!" Ino cried.

All the girls agreed, but Sasuke and Neji complained.

"NOOOO!" they said in agony.

"Too bad! We're playing!" Temari said.

End recap

"Ok, EVERYONE has to play. So I'll start. Um, Kiba, truth or dare?" Sakura started.

Kiba looked taken aback. He quickly collected himself and replied with a "dare."

Sakura smiled evilly. She definitely didn't need help with this one. "I dare you to strip down to your boxers and run around the house."

"WTF?" Kiba yelled.

"Well, if you don't do it…" Sakura started.

Shikamaru smirked. He turned into the Godfather. "I'll make you an offer you cannot refuse. You do the dare, and we all laugh at you. It's a win-win situation."

"Do it!" Ino cried.

"Fine! Kami, I hate this game!" Kiba said as he off all his clothes but his boxers. He then ran around the house.

"Good. Now stay like that." Sakura said simply.

Kiba groaned. "I thought you were Sasuke's woman! But then again, I guess it makes sense since I'm so hot."

"You wanna try that again?" Sakura said with an eyebrow raised.

"No." Kiba said glumly. "Anyway, Ino, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ino said bravely.

"I dare you to put Shika's hand up your shirt." Kiba said.

"What? You are SUCH a pig!" Ino said with disgust.

"What? I thought you were Ino-the-brave?" Shino defended Kiba.

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's SHIKA!" Ino yelled.

Everyone turned to Shikamaru. Ino was right. He was as red as a tomato.

"Oh my god, Shikamaru can blush", Tenten exclaimed. "I thought it was 'too troublesome' for you."

"It is." Shikamaru defended himself. "How troublesome."

Ino sighed and crawled over to Shikamaru and grabbed his wrist.

"I'm sorry Shika, but I have to do this." Ino said.

Shikamaru braced himself, as she slowly slipped his hand in her shirt. Everyone had a horrified expression as Ino held the position for a few minutes and then crawled back to her spot. There was complete silence until Ino said quietly, "Sasuke. Truth or Dare?"

"If you pick truth…" Naruto warned.

"Dare." Sasuke said and glared at Naruto.

"I dare you to go into Sakura's room with the lights off, close the door, take something, then bring it out and show us!"

"Ino!" Sakura yelled.

Ino shrugged. "You said no boys allowed under any circumstances, but you didn't say they couldn't in a game!" Ino said, and smiled at her cleverness.

Before Sakura could protest, Sasuke muffled out a 'whatever' and walked into her bedroom. He was too scared to set foot in that room again after what happened.

"Hurry up! And Hinata, and Neji: use your Byakugan to see if he's cheating." Ino ordered.

Neji said, "I don't give a shit. It's pointless to use such a gift over a stupid butt face."

Sakura looked horrified. "Number one: It's my stuff he's picking. Number two: You sound like a three-year-old. Number three: Sasuke has a sexy face! Unlike you!"

Tenten glared at her friend "What! Sasuke should be jealous about Neji's beautiful complexion. It's better than yours!"

Ino joined in the fight, "How could you say that, Tenten! We are your best friends!"

Temari backed her up, "Yeah. Plus, don't you think summoning weapons is kindda gay? Not like my fan."

"O-o-o-oh ye-e-eah? Well, at l-l-l-least I'm m-more r-r-r-richer then you!" Hinata screamed at everyone. **(AN: Wow, Hinata's first fight… I'm so proud Tear drop)**

Everyone turned at Hinata. Then starting yelling at each other again. Sakura was defending Sasuke's sexy face, Tenten defending Neji's face, Ino trying to resolve the fight for once, Temari shouting how much her fan is better, and Hinata shouting random things at no one.

Since the girls were occupied, they didn't hear the boys whispering.

"Wow, let's see the fur fly!" Kankuro said.

"Meow." Shino said, more like he was in pain.

"Ooh, I hope the sprinklers turn on, and drench them in water!" Naruto yelled. "Wet t-shirt contest!"

"What's a wet t–shirt contest?" Gaara asked innocently. Don't blame him… he really doesn't know!

Before Chouji and Kiba were about to explain in detail about what a wet t-shirt contest was, Sasuke stepped **(Out for a public Affair!) **out with his hands behind his back.

Instantly the girls stopped fighting. Just in time; they were getting physical.

Ino spoke up. "What did you bring?"

Sasuke reached behind his back… Sakura silently prayed it wasn't any of her 'girl items', and… Sasuke revealed a…

PRETTY PINK PRINCESS PONY!

WTF?

**(I made her up, btw)**

Temari quickly recovered and broke the tension filled silence. "What… the hell is that thing!"

Kankuro and Kiba found the whole thing humorous, and started to laugh on the floor.

Naruto wiped away a tear from laughing so hard and said, "How long have you had that!"

Sakura blushed. "I don't known what you are talking about!"

"C'mon, we know it's yours. It was in your room!" Sasuke said.

"Okay, okay, I got it when I was three years old. Back then I liked Pretty Princess Ponies." Sakura admitted.

"Hahaha! I can believe that's yours! I would understand if it was a gift or something but you buying it on your own! That's too rich!" Shikamaru laughed. This party was starting to get good.

Sasuke quickly sat down and put the pony on his lap and started brushing its hair with the brush it came with.

"Awwww! Sasuke loooooooves the pony!" the girls sighed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You tell anyone this, I'll murder you! Shino, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wuss!" Naruto yelled, but Sasuke continued.

"It is true that you like Hinata?" Sasuke said, smiling evilly. At that, Hinata's eyes widened.

Neji and Naruto looked at Sasuke, and then at Shino while screaming, "WHAT!" at the same time.

"Hinata is just a friend and a team mate. And judging from Naruto's facial expression, I think she already has an admirer."

Naruto looked away, totally embarrassed.

Shino looked around the circle, thinking about who will be his victim. His eyes landed on Tenten.

"No!" Tenten muttered.

"Yes!" Shino said. "Truth or dare?"

Tenten sighed. "Dare".

"I dare you to slap Neji in the face." Shino said, as Kiba laughed out loud again.

"Wtf?" Tenten and Neji said in unison.

"Yup. Go ahead. Slap him." Shino stated simply.

"Oh, I'd like to see this! Quick, someone get the camera!" Shikamaru laughed.

Tenten couldn't believe this. "Sorry Neji. I really, really don't mean this!" Tenten closed her eyes, as Neji braced himself for the impact. Everyone else leaned forward…

SLAP!

Tenten opened her eyes. Neji had a big ass handprint on his cheek.

"OMG! Neji, your beautiful face! What the hell have I done?" Tenten cried.

"Hehe. Now who has a sexier face?" Sakura said, while gesturing towards Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke said, unaware of the girls' inside joke.

"Whatever", Tenten said, but continued the game. "Chouji, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Tenten smirked a knowing smile towards the girls. They all nodded and let Tenten ask the question they've been meaning to ask for ever.

"Is it true that you and the guys altered the results for spin the bottle?" Tenten blurted.

"How did you kn-" Gaara was cut off by Ino.

"Duh! I used the Mind Transfer Jutsu on Shino! And Hinata had her Byakugan! Kami, get with the program!"

"What! Shino, why didn't you tell us they knew?" Naruto cried.

"Well, let's just say, you don't wanna know what they would have done to me if I told." Shino said and shuttered at the thought of being tied by the ankles upside down on the ceiling.

"So it's true that the results were planned?" Temari inquired.

"Yeah." Kiba said, defeated.

"So there was sand in the bottle?" Sakura asked.

"Yup." Gaara said and dumped the sand out of the bottle, onto the carpet.

"Hey! You better clean that out Mr.! It takes hours to get grains out of the carpet!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I will." Gaara controlled the sand back into his gourd. **(The peanut looking thing)**

"So Sasuke, you really wanted to kiss me?" Sakura said sweetly.

"It was either you or the Pink Pony."

Sakura looked offended.

"I'm kidding." Sasuke said, and brushed the Pony's hair, but then gave Sakura a peck on the lips.

"Awwww!" the girls said, as Sakura blushed.

"Ewww." the boys said, as Chouji continued with the game.

"Ok, um Temari. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Gaara."

"WHAT?"

"Oooooooooo!" Everyone said.

"No way! He's my little brother!" Temari cried, while Gaara just looked confused.

"What's a kiss?"

Everyone looked at Gaara as if he could kill people in two seconds. **(Wait, he already can. So, I guess they were playing with a murder. Hmmm, fair enough.)**

Temari groaned and gave Gaara a peck on the cheek.

Kiba made a face. "That's a kiss!"

"That's as far as I'm gonna go!" Temari said.

"Awwww man! I wanted to see some sibling action!" Kiba said, upset.

"Kiba, that's disgusting!" the girls cried.

Akamaru barked about one thousand times.

"Oh, c'mon Akamaru! Don't agree with them!" Kiba said, wanting his loyal friend back.

The two started to fight in 'dog language'.

"Whatever. Hinata, truth or dare?" Temari said.

"Um, d-d-d-dare… I g-guess." Hinata said.

"Nooooooooooooo! Don't do it!" Neji cried in agony.

Everyone stares at him. Silence. Even the crickets were quiet.

After five minutes, Temari broke the silence. "Get locked in the closet with Naruto."

"No! What did I tell you?" Neji said.

Hinata got up ignoring Neji and she and Naruto walked into the broom closet. Kankuro locked them in.

"We don't hear anything!" Kankuro yelled. "Kiss!"

5 minuets later

"Ok, that's good enough!" Chouji said.

Naruto broke their everlasting kiss.

"This is BORING! It's like midnight. Let's watch a scary movie!" Ino yelled.

Everyone cheered.

Even Sasuke and Neji.

Weird.

**Ok, hope you like my supercalifragilisticexpialidocious chapter. I'm sooooo sorry it took so long… my sister hogs the computer. Plus, it was a really long chapter. The longer, the more it takes to update it. Anyway, I've added a few funny bits, which may cause some OOC-ness. Sorry about Shikamaru. He's… interesting. **

**Next chapter: Scary Movie!**

**-Stars Are Shinning **


	5. Scary Movie

**Ok, guys, now they watch the scary movie! Wow, I started this chapter in less than a day, and already there are a cuh-jillian reviews! I'm not going to put them all in here, because there are so many, so I'll put my most original one here, by kakashi-vivi. **

**kakashi-vivi: omg that was so funny! -still laughing- omg my grama read it with me! 0.0 omg shes laughing and she and i loved it! keep going! -fell off the chair- ow!**

**Very original. I'm an audience for all ages! Guys, kakashi-vivi is awesome! She's reviewed like, all my chapters! Round of applause **

**Anyway, for all you Neji x Tenten fans, I've added a super cute moment in here! It's really fluffy, and I hope you guys luff it. **

**-Stars Are Shinning **

**Bold: **Author's notes

_Italics: _Thoughts

"Blah": Speaking

Whatever: Emphasis on words

Recap: "This is BORING! It's like midnight. Let's watch a scary movie!" Ino yelled.

Everyone cheered.

Even Sasuke and Neji.

Weird.

End Recap

"I have The Ring, and The Grudge." Sakura said and turned on the DVD player, while everyone sat themselves on the couches. Sasuke unconsciously looked at Sakura's butt when she turned the TV on.

'_Bad Sasuke! Don't look at her that way! Uchiha's respect women. Ok, sort of. Wow, she's curved out quite nicely.** (Btw, they are sixteen, Gai's team is seventeen)**'_ Sasuke tried to look anywhere but her chest, or her butt, which was kinda hard, since he sat right in front of the TV, where she was bending down, so he became suddenly interested in the carpet fibers.

"Um, I want to watch The Ring." Kiba said. **(I've only seen the Grudge out of the two movies, but I heard that The Ring is pretty freaky. So, when they are watching the movie, I'm not going to describe a particular part in it, since I've never seen it.) **

Everyone agreed.

"Um, oh! I'll, uh get, uh drinks!" Tenten said quickly, and rushed into the kitchen. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"What's up with her?" Ino said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Neji said and followed Tenten.

When he padded into the kitchen, he found Tenten sitting in one of the Dinning room chairs with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" he said softly.

"I can't do it."

"Do what?" now he was confused.

"The movie."

"Why not?"

"I hate horror films. They scare me for weeks."

Neji's mouth formed an 'o' and then he hoisted her up on the counter. She started to cry. _"Oh shit." _he thought. He pulled her into his chest, where she cried louder and harder. Normally, Neji wasn't good with hysterical women, and he's never seen her cry before, even though they spend so much time together, just sparring.

**(Sorry to ruin the moment, but my sister just choked on _my _Popsicle. She stole it!)**

As she continued to cry, Neji started to doubt that the scary movie was really what she was crying about.

"Tenten, is there something you are not telling me, in terms of this crying? You've never cried before."

'_His eyes are full of concern'_ she noticed when he looked at her. She bit her lip and looked away. Now he was sure there was something.

"What is it?" he asked her, her voice soft.

"W-well, you've hiccup…"

"So it was something I did?" he said seriously.

"Y-yes."

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, Tenten. What did I do?"

"W-well, you didn't ask me to be y-your girlfriend y-yet." she instantly looked away, not wanting to meet his powerful gaze.

Neji froze. He was going to. He really was. It was just… well, frankly Neji found it hard to ask someone such a question, believe it or not.

"Tenten…" he started.

"No, Neji, it's fine. Obviously you didn't want to. I'll just…go, and uh, watch the movie." she hopped of the counter, and was going to leave, but Neji gently (but firmly) took hold of her elbow.

"You didn't let me finish", he said. "The reason I didn't ask you before, was… no one has ever made me feel the way you do. I've had feelings for you way before this sleepover. I just wasn't sure if you had feelings for me. And now I know that you do. No other girl is as beautiful as you, Tenten. I…love you."

Tenten smiled. "Awwww, Neji…" she blushed.

"I love you too. I always have. I just always thought you only thought of me as a sparring partner."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered into her ear.

**(Sorry, to ruin the moment, but my sister just burped. LOUDLY. She ate my Popsicle!)**

"Of course." she said, as they leaned in to kiss.

"OI! WHERE ARE THE DRINKS!" Kiba and Naruto yelled and totally ruined the fluffy-ness.

Neji groaned and looked irritated. Tenten had a blush grazing on her pretty features.

Kiba and Naruto finally saw Neji and Tenten's current position, (Neji had his arms around her waist, and Tenten's arms clung to his neck, which caused their bodies to be really close together.) and finally realized that they were interrupting something.

"Oh, um, uh, we'll just uh, go. Don't hurt me!" Naruto said, as Kiba quickly grabbed some Cokes, Sprites, and Water out of the fridge. They then ran out of the kitchen. Fast.

Tenten laughed lightly and then looked up at Neji.

"Sooooo, where were we?"

Neji chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. They started getting really into it. Tenten was pushing herself closer into him, and his hands moved from her waist, upward. He stopped himself. He didn't want to pressure her into anything.

"Uh, sorry about that." Neji said shyly. Tenten laughed.

"It's ok." Tenten blushed.

Just then Ino came in. "So, I heard from Kiba and Naruto that you guys are an item…"

Tenten burst out laughing. "Yeah, I uh, guess we are." Neji wrapped his arm around her, as the three set out into the living room.

"Oooooooooo!" the guys said as they sat on the couch, the movie was paused.

"Oh, shut up!" Sakura said to Sasuke and slapped him on the arm.

"What? I wasn't doing anything!" Sasuke said, with his arms up in the air.

"You were so!" Sakura said and glared at him.

"Was not!" Sasuke shot back.

"Were too!" she threw a pillow at him.

"Hey! Don't make me…"

"ALRIGHT let's just watch the movie, ok?" Shino yelled.

Everyone looked at Shino. _He can YELL?_

"Yeah, what are we waiting for?" Shikamaru yawned.

"Well, I ordered pizza. It should come… right about now." Sakura said, and surprisingly enough, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it", Sakura said, "After all, I'm paying for it."

She opened the door, and there stood Gai-sensei with three boxes of pizza!

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The two 'lovers' started hugging, and that mysterious sunset appeared. Sakura, slowly and carefully took the pizza, slipped the money into Gai-sensei's gay fanny pack **(I know he doesn't have one for real, but if he's a delivery dude, he would have to keep the money somewhere) **and set the boxes on the living room table.

"Alright children, Lee is going to help me with my pizza deliveries."

"Ok, bye Lee!" everyone said.

When they left, everyone tore open the pizza boxes and started to watch the movie.

Suddenly, the phone rings.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Sakura put the phone on speaker, so everyone can hear. Gaara was in control of the "holy" remote, so he turned down the volume.

"Hello? Haruno residence." Sakura said into the speaker.

"Let me speak to the Uchiha." the voice said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What do you want Itachi?"

**(Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!)**

"Dammit! How'd you it was me?" Itachi muttered.

"Because the phone has caller ID, retard." Sasuke said.

"Whatever." Itachi said.

"So, what the hell do you want? You are freaking out my friends." Sasuke said.

"Nothing."

"So why did you call?" Sasuke asked.

"I honestly don't…know."

Whatever. Bye."

"Bye."

Sakura hung up the phone, as everyone stared at Sasuke.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing!" Gaara said in a sing song voice. Gaara turned up the volume.

As the movie progressed, Temari was the only one out of the girls who actually watched the movie.

Sakura was buried into Sasuke's chest, with her eyes being shield by her Pretty Princess Pink Pony. Ino was grasping Shikamaru's arm for dear life, saying all these things to Kami. Hinata was curled up with Naruto, covering her ears, and closing her eyes. Neji didn't have time to break them apart, because he was busy with Tenten. She was having a heart attack! She was practically on his lap, screaming at parts that weren't even that scary. She was almost going to have a relapse!

"Tenten, calm down." Neji said, trying to console her.

"How can I relax, when I'm watching a bloody massacre!" she screamed.

"Hey? What's wrong with bloody massacres!" Sasuke said.

"Imagine you're the one getting killed!" Tenten said.

"That has already happened to me, thank you very much." Sasuke said.

"Oh…right." Sakura said.

"Then, if Itachi was the person who started the massacre, why would he call? And how does he know Sakura's phone number!" Naruto said, for once having a point.

"OH MY GOD! I'm going to die! Sasuke, control your brother!" Sakura screamed.

"Relax; there are ANBU all over the place, not to mention I'm a Chunnin. Pretty sweet huh?" Shikamaru yawnedbragged.

"Yeah I feel soooooooooo protected." Temari said sarcastically.

"I'm tired." Naruto said.

"Yeah, maybe we should go to bed." Tenten said, although telling by her voice, she didn't sound that sure.

"Well, the movie is over." Gaara said, and presses the eject button with the "holy" remote. "But, guys… I don't sleep."

"WTF? You don't sleep?" Naruto said, totally surprised.

"Well, yeah!" Gaara said.

"Oh, well, um, you can play on the computer in the den or whatever. I have Star Blaster 3 on it!" Sakura said.

"Whoo who! I love that game!" Gaara said, and ran left down the hallway.

"Um, Gaara?" Sakura said.

Gaara stopped running. "Yeah?"

"The den is that way." Sakura said, and pointed to the right end of the hallway.

"Right. I knew that." Gaara ran the other way.

"Alright guys, let's go to bed, ok?" Sakura said.

"Ok. H-h-how about g-g-g-girls go ch-change in S-sakura's r-room?" Hinata stuttered.

"Great idea Hinata!" Ino said. "We will be out in minute, guys."

All the girls walked into Sakura's bedroom.

When the girls were gone, the boys just stared at each other.

"Sooooo, who wants to do it first?" Shikamaru said.

"Not me!" Sasuke and Neji said it at the same time.

"Ok, the weakest goes first." Kankuro said. "Or whoever has tidy-whities gets… whipped with 'the towel'."

Naruto gulped. Everyone heard him, and he said, "I bleed easily!"

"You do not!" Sasuke said.

"Help!" Naruto said, and ran away from Kankuro who was getting the towel lasso ready.

As and attempt to stop Naruto from running away, Shikamaru pants him, right when Hinata walked out of Sakura's room. She was going to ask Neji something about taijutsu, since Tenten and Temari were having a debate about it while they were changing.

Hinata walked right into the living room, with a hand over her eyes, since she had no idea what the boys were up to.

"Is it safe to look?" she asked.

Neji was about to scream 'NO!' because of the state Naruto was in, but Kiba yelled, "YES!"

Hinata took the hand away from her eyes.

"AHHHHHHHH! K-K-Kiba, you s-s-said it was s-safe!" she screamed.

"Ha-ha, I just wanted to see your reaction to a half naked Naruto." Kiba replied.

"Uh, sorry, Hinata, hehe." Naruto laughed nervously.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot Kiba. Now she's going to have that image stuck in her head forever."

"Hey? I try!" Kiba said.

"So, Hinata, what did you come out here? To witness the whipping of Naruto?" Kankuro said.

"Um, y-y-y-you know w-w-what? I t-t-think I'm g-g-going to g-go." she quickly ran back into the room.

After Naruto's graphic whipping, (**well, he was wearing tidy-whities.) **the girls finally came out.

Let me describe their outfits. **(I mean seriously, if it takes them that long to get ready, I might as well)**

Sakura was wearing silk pink shorts, and a pink tank top. Hinata was wearing blue bubble pjs and matching slippers. Tenten was wearing a white, lacey, and curvy night gown **(It's better then it sounds) **withher hair down. Ino was wearing a cloud print bralet with matching boy shorts. **(Ino being the slut as always. lol. I'm joking. I love Ino) **Temari was wearing kunai-print pjs.

Shikamaru's jaw hit the floor. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Neji's mouth watered. Naruto blinked. And blinked again.

"Whoa." Shikamaru finally found the best words to describe the girls. Well, mostly his girl. I mean, who gives a shit about what everyone else wore?

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

"OMG." Neji said.

"Sweet." Naruto gaped.

Sakura laughed. "Alright guys let's go to bed."

**Lol. Obviously the girls are planning something. I just don't know what yet, but they are. Since this is rated T, I could do something seductive. But I don't think so. I mean, next chapter there will be a cute Sasusaku moment, but nothing lemony. **

**I hoped you liked the Neji Tenten moment! Cute enough for you? **

**-Stars Are Shinning**

**P.S. Happy Thanksgiving to all of my fellow Canadians (for Canada, it's tomorrow). **


	6. Ze Plan is Revealed!

**Oooooooooo, I love your suggestions, guys! Some of you said to bump up the rating so I could do something funnier, but I have something else in mind. (Sorry, but I'm not thinking of putting any lemons in here…it sort of ruins the story, you know?) But boy will those girls make those guys squirm! Some of you even said that I should make Itachi call again. Hmmmmmmmmm, just wait and see! **

**Thanks so much for your reviews! The Jar Head called me a "random comic genius" Yay!**

**Oh, and as promised, there is a Sasusaku moment in here! I'm thinking of putting a Naru\Hina moment, followed by a Shika\Ino moment too. (They might not come in that order.) Um, I think some of you like Shika\Temari but, it's kinda late to make one, since Shikamaru clearly wanted to kiss Ino in Spin the Bottle. I know, I know. Why am I making paring moments so late in the story? Well, personally, I um…forgot. (nervous laugh) Not to mention I'm trying to make this story, funny, but with a romantic twist so every couple should get a moment. Neji\Tenten got one last chapter, (did you like it...) so this chapter FOR SURE will feature a Sasusaku. And MAYBE there will be a Naru\Hina or Shika\Ino in this chapter too…if not, then next chapter. **

**But, before you scream at me, every couple will have a moment in this chapter, (The previous paragraph just said, _alone_ moments ((Get it?)) since the girls are planning something that has to do with what they are wearing. I mean, honestly, do you really think Ino wears that every night to bed? I don't think so. But not Temari… I'm sorry, but no one really fits in with her, in terms of love.) **

**Anyway, before my Author Notes become longer then my actual chapter, I should put a disclaimer. (I keep forgetting!) **

**-Stars Are Shinning **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. However, I do own the Pretty Pink Princess Pony (I made her up). Please don't take her…unless you want to use her for your story, you'll have to ask me. And you'll have to credit her to my name in you Author Notes. (I'm so demanding!) Um, I do own Star Blaster 3. I think. In fact, I don't even know if it's an actual game. If it is, don't sue me, I didn't know and thus it's not mine. **

**Bold: **Author's notes

_Italics: _Thoughts

"Blah": Speaking

Whatever: Emphasis on words

Recap: Whoa." Shikamaru finally found the best words to describe the girls. Well, mostly his girl. I mean, who gives a shit about what everyone else wore?

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

"OMG." Neji said.

"Sweeeeeeet." Naruto gaped.

Sakura laughed. "Alright guys let's go to bed."

End Recap

"Awwww, I don't wanna! We might as well stay up!" Naruto cried.

Before anyone could reply, they heard Gaara from the end of the hallway.

"Die stupid aliens, die!" he screamed. They also heard furious arrow-key movement.

"Hey Gaara! Keep it down, would ya?" Tenten said. Nothing was going to get in the way of the girls' plan. Nothing.

**(Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun) **

Sasuke picked up Pretty Pink Princess Pony and brought her to his sleeping bag. He smiled at it adoringly.

"Don't tell me you're going to sleep with that thing Pretty Boy! Not to mention, why are we even sleeping? C'mon, let's stay up a little more!" Naruto cried.

Ino groaned. Their plan was to go to sleep and _then_ make the boys' lust for them. **(Oops, I said too much!)**

"No! We are sleeping, goddamn it!" Tenten yelled. Everyone was quiet.

"_Something's up with Tenten… if she was so scared from that movie, why would she want to sleep? Then again, all the girls are acting pretty weird. Hmm." _Neji thought, and then spoke.

"Ok, but only if we guys can have a group huddle."

"Um, that sounds so gay, but sure." Ino said.

"Why the hell are we having a group huddle for?" Sasuke whispered.

"Because the girls are up to something" Neji whispered back as the guys trudged into a circle…or a least something that looked like a circle.

"Yeah, um, I think they are acting pretty weird." Naruto said. LOUDLY.

"Shhhhh! You baka! Don't let them hear you!" Shikamaru said.

"Sorry." Naruto whispered…or tried to anyway.

"Alright so here's the plan…we play it cool and find out what they are up to." Neji said. "Everyone got it?"

"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard. Even Naruto's plans sound better then that." Sasuke snorted.

"Hey! What's wrong with my plans?" Naruto said offended.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said, as they broke the circle.

"Ok, s-s-so can we g-g-go to s-sleep?" Hinata said. It took all the girls to get her to participate in the plan.

**(By now you'd think that you know what the plan is. If not…then I really can't help you.)**

"Ok, goodnight guys! I'll be sleeping in my room since I don't have any sleeping bags. Oh, and Sasuke? Can I um, talk to you?" Sakura said, and secretly smirked at the girls. They all nodded. Sasuke would be the first victim… of seduction.

**(Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun)**

Sakura's smirk didn't go unnoticed by the guys. Sasuke glanced at them as if to tell them "_This is it._"

When the both got into her room, she closed the door behind her. Sasuke gulped.

"Sooooo, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sasuke said, keeping his cool, although deep inside him was pretty much panicking.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you think my butt looks good in these shorts."

"OMG that's it!" Sasuke cried.

"Well, yeah! I need to know if my butt looks nice!" Sakura protested and wiggled it slightly.

"Well, um, then, uh, sure. It looks…great." Sasuke stuttered.

"Just great!" Sakura sniffed.

"Ok, fine, it looks…awesome." Sasuke quickly replied after hearing her sniff.

**(Never again will you catch Sasuke saying the word awesome.)**

"Really!" Sakura asked.

A blushed grazed across Sasuke's face. **(Yeah right! Ok, honestly for once he is blushing) **

"Um, yeah, really." Sasuke replied and stepped closer to her. So close that she could feel his breath on her.

"It's so awesome, that I feel like kissing you…" he whispered.

"I feel like kissing you more." she breathed.

He leaned into her lips, placing his on hers. It was a rather passionate kiss. **(I'm not going to explain the whole tongue-thing, but just pretend it happened) **

When they parted for air Sasuke smirked when she blushed. He gently pushed her against the wall, and kissed her again, this time he could feel her body up against his. Sakura lightly moaned into the kiss. They were about to go further, but Naruto burst in.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. WHAT IS THEIR PLAN?" he screamed.

"Oh." he then said quietly, when he saw them. "Kuso, this is the second couple I broke up today…" he muttered. Sakura was just getting started but stopped since she was interrupted. Sakura laughed and took Sasuke by the hand and the three of them walked out of the room.

Everyone had impatient facial expressions. The girls wanted to know if her plan worked, and the boys wanted to know what the plan was. Sakura pecked Sasuke on the cheek before whispering to the girls about what happened. They squealed when they heard it was a success, but with an interruption.   
"Alright, Tenten, you're up!" Ino whispered. Tenten masked on a calm look and turned to Neji.

"Neji, Tenten? I think you two should go get some more blankets from downstairs. It's going to be a cold night." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I'll go, but Neji has to come with me! I'm scared of basements!" Tenten gave him a pouty face that secretly turned him on.

"Sure." he said well aware that it was his turn to be the next victim. Sasuke had told the guys what to expect, and the girls obviously know he told.

As they shuffled down the stairs, Tenten grasped his hand gingerly.

"You know, I'm not scared of basements at all." she said.

Neji nodded. "I figured that." Tenten laughed.

Once they got to the bottom of the steps, Tenten kissed him. He broke the kiss almost immediately when it started and said, "I know what you're planning."

Tenten acted confused. "Sorry Neji, but I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm confuzzled."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Sasuke told me everything."

"Oh."

Neji laughed again, but pulled her closer. He pressed his lips onto hers, and they ended up making out for about five minutes. Throughout the kiss, Tenten pressed her breasts into his chest, trying to be seductive. Obviously it was working, since Neji groaned into her mouth. She caressed his thigh, which was probably the last straw, since he then pushed her against the wall, and started kissing her neck. She moaned, and whispered his name. Neji pulled the straps of her nighty down her shoulders, and was about to pull it down farther to reveal her breasts, but Tenten stopped him.

"You know, we really do have to get blankets." she said sadly. Neji groaned but gave her an understanding look.

She walked over to the cupboard and gathered all the blankets. "You carry them." she ordered and walked upstairs.

Neji laughed and followed her.

When Tenten was finished talking to the rest of the girls, she learned that Ino and Hinata already did their attack and Ino was a success, but Hinata was too shy!

Everyone went to bed in the living room, and Sakura slept in her comfy bed.

Eventually, everyone fell asleep, except for Gaara, who was on Level 48 on Star Blaster 3.

However, as the digital clock in Sakura's room displayed 4:21, Sakura shot up from her bed, screaming. _"Why did I watch that stupid movie?" _she thought.

But back in the living room, Sasuke's eyes shot open, all of his senses awakened. His Sharingan was turned on, as he walked slowly to Sakura's room, which was where he heard the screams. He stopped and looked to see if anyone else heard the screams, but everyone was sound asleep. Sasuke could only hear Gaara on the computer, and Naruto snoring loudly, while Akamaru was twitching in his sleep.

Sasuke continued on to Sakura's room, and stopped in the doorway.

"Sakura?" he whispered to her totally-freaked-out-to-no-end form.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." she whispered back.

"I heard screaming from here." he replied.

"Yeah. It was me." she said.

He realized she was crying. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, I had a nightmare about that stupid movie. I shouldn't have watched it.

"Do you want me to keep you company?" he said surprisingly tenderly.

**(OOC-ness, I'm sorry!)**

Sakura smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Sure." he said and turned off his Sharingan to reveal his onyx eyes.

Sasuke sat on the side of the bed as Sakura lay down.

"Here, this might help you sleep better." he said, and gave her the Pretty Pink Princess Pony. "I brushed her hair for you."

"Thanks." she said and took her toy. "Ano, do you want to sleep here with me? I'd like company."

"Sure." he said, and gently lifted up the covers.

"Good night, Sasuke_–_kun." she said.

"Night, Cherry Blossom." he said and kissed her on the forehead.

They quickly fell asleep in each others arms, with her Pretty Pink Princess Pony between them.

**AN: Awwww! Sorry, this took forever! I'm really bored with this story, and I so badly wanna start another one! But, I can't, because it would take even longer to update this one, if I started another story. **

**Whew! I'm so glad I got this chapter out! Now I can finally stop worrying about how to deliver the girls' plan, now that they put it in action. I'm so sorry if it sucked. They were supposed to seduce the boys but maybe it didn't come out the right way. Feel free to blame me if you hate it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**(I feel really uneasy right now) **


	7. Waking Up, and Hinata's Cooking

AN: Yes, I know I totally effed-up the last chapter. Even though it sucked, you guys still review. Just so you know, Merridaine, Pretty Pink Princess Pony _is_ a girl. (Lol, I loved your reviews) Um, again, you asked for Itachi to call again, maybe he will, maybe he won't… that's your discovery. I'm going to put a NaruHina moment in this chapter, and I'll go easy on with the fluff… some of you said the Sasusaku last chapter was _too_ fluffy.

**Plus, some of you are probably wondering why I only featured Sasuke and Neji's victimizing last chapter, but in the NaruHina moment, I'll probably do a flashback (!) so you know what really happened with Hinata and Naruto last night.**

**I really liked it when you guys thought Gaara playing computer games was funny… I thought it was funny too. **

**-Stars Are Shinning **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Pretty Pink Princess Pony. Don't take her! You'll have to ask me, followed by the rest of the procedures I kindly stated in the previous chapter. I don't own Bloody Knuckles… I have no idea who ever made up such a game… but it's an emo's paradise. (I'm joking for all those emo people out there) **

**Bold: **Author's notes

_Italics: _Thoughts

"Blah": Speaking

Whatever: Emphasis on words

* * *

**Ooooooo, pretty line!**

Recap: "Good night, Sasuke_–_kun." she said.

"Night, Cherry Blossom." he said and kissed her on the forehead.

They quickly fell asleep in each others arms, with her Pretty Pink Princess Pony between them.

End recap

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. '_Am I the first one to wake up? No, Sasuke's out of his sleeping bag', _she thought.

"Where's S-Sasuke?" she spoke out loud, not expecting anyone to reply, since everyone was asleep.

"Sasuke's with Sakura in her room." Gaara said. He got bored of the computer and started watching TV with the volume low around 4:45 am.

"W-W-WHAT?!" Hinata screamed. Sleeping with someone who was the opposite sex was rather juvenile, in her opinion.

"He's sleeping with Sakura in her room." Gaara stated simply.

"R-R-Really? I b-b-better get a c-c-camera!" Hinata grabbed Sakura's digital camera from the table beside her.

Hinata creped slowly towards Sakura's room, with Gaara behind her.

"Turn off the flash." he whispered.

Hinata nodded and slowly opened the door to find Sakura sleeping in Sasuke's arms with her Pretty Princess Pink Pony tucked under her arm.

"Awwww." Hinata said and snapped a picture.

"Ewww." Gaara said in disgust.

"Let's give them some privacy." she said and closed the door.

Hinata and Gaara walked into the living room, stepping over Temari in the process.

**(Let me explain the sleeping arrangement. Kankuro was sleeping on one side of the L-shaped couch, while Sasuke "was" sleeping on the other end. Hinata was sleeping a few feet away from Naruto ((Neji's orders. Actually, Neji ended up sleeping in between them with Tenten)). Temari was sleeping in a far corner of the living room. Shikamaru and Ino were "hugging" in their sleep, ((if it's scientifically possible to stay like that the whole night)), on the other couch. Kiba, Chouji, and Shino were on the floor, in the middle of the room with cards all over them, from their previous game of Bloody Knuckles. The only way Gaara could sit on the couch was to sit where Sasuke was supposed to be sleeping.) **

"Gaara? Um, w-w-what do y-you want for b-b-breakfast?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, um, I feel pancake-ish." he said.

"Ok. I'm sure everyone else would like pancakes." she said and walked into Sakura's huge kitchen.

She took out a frying pan and started making batter for pancakes and boiled some water because she knew Naruto would want Ramen for breakfast.

Naruto was having a nice dream. Actually, about Ramen Land. He was sleeping peacefully until he smelled REAL Ramen.

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! I smell Ramen!" he screamed.

"Shhhhh! You baka! Don't wake up everybody! Geez..." Gaara scolded.

"Sorry. Where's the Ramen anyway?" Naruto said, but didn't really care if he woke up anyone else.

"Hinata is making breakfast. I think she made Ramen." Gaara said, while flipping through the channels with the remote.

"Oh, Really?" Naruto said excitedly. He walked into the kitchen looking for Hinata and the Ramen.

"Hinata, you made Ramen!!" he said, as he found her making pancakes.

"Naruto-kun! I-I thought y-you'd want some." she said, suddenly afraid that he might not wanted any at all.

"You made it just for me?" he said.

"U-um, ya…" she stuttered.

"Wow! Thanks! You're the best!" Naruto exclaimed and gave her a peck on the cheek. Hinata giggled and pecked him on his lips, right when Gaara was strolling in. He saw what they were doing, and just strolled out without a word with his eyes wide. This made Hinata giggle again.

"You're welcome." she said and turned to the pancakes.

"So last night was pretty funny, huh?" Naruto said in-between slurps of Ramen.

It took Hinata a second to realize that he was talking about when it was her turn to seduce him. Hinata giggled and blushed.

"I-I'm really s-s-sorry about t-that." she stuttered as they remembered the memory…

_FLASHBACK!!_

_Hinata was getting nervous. Tenten just left and Sakura just came back. Now it was her turn. _

'_T-This is so n-nerve-racking!' she thought._

_She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ino smiling at her. _

"_It's your turn!" she whispered. Hinata gulped. _

"_U-Um, Naruto-kun…" she started. She now understood why the girls' wanted her to go first and not Ino… Neji was out of the way._

"_Yeah, Hinata?" he asked now aware that he was to be the next victim. _

"_Um, c-can I show you s-something over there, and not h-here?" she managed. _

"_Sure." he said and followed her down the hallway, to the left…away from Gaara playing on the computer. She led him inside a guest bedroom, **(And you're wondering why they slept in the living room…) **and spoke._

"_I-I'm supposed t-to s-seduce y-you, but I…" she choked. She squeezed her eyes shut. "I-I c-can't."_

_Naruto looked at her and chuckled. "It doesn't matter, Hinata. But I really want to tell you something."_

_Hinata looked up at him, "Y-Yeah?" she asked._

"_Listen. I've known you for a long time, and I really need to get this off my chest." he took a deep breath. "I… love you and I understand if you don't feel the same, since most people ignore me all the time. You are the prettiest girl I ever met, and before I would always call you weird, because I found it strange how I could ever fall in love. So, I just want to know… do you feel the same?" he looked nervous as hell and Hinata blushed at little. Ok… she blushed a lot. _

"_I-I really l-love you t-too, N-Naruto-kun. I did… f-for a l-long t-time." she said and smiled at him. He bent down and kissed her sweetly; surprised that she didn't run away or anything. Instead, she kissed back. _

_When they broke the kiss for air, they walked back down the hallway, into the living room, holding hands._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

"It's alright, Hinata! Besides, something good came out of it, right?" he said and winked at her, before turning back to his Ramen.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. The sun was shinning through the blinds. He looked down and saw the pink-haired angel (with a Pretty Pink Princess Pony still tucked under her arm), laying ever so close to him. She was facing his direction and was sleeping peacefully. Sasuke smiled. She looked so pretty just lying there, and that pony matched her hair slightly. Sasuke touched her strawberry locks, which made her, wake up. Sakura lifted her eyes open.

"You awake?" he whispered.

"No," she said sleepily, "What time is it?"

Sasuke looked at her clock which lay by her bedside.

"8:30" **(am) **Sasuke informed her.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, and yawned.

"I slept well. You?" he asked and gently got out of the bed.

"How do you think?" she said, while smiling.

"I would say you slept pretty well." he said.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks. For, well, you know, being there. You didn't have to, but you did." she said, and crawled out of her bed also.

"You're welcome." he said. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"I smell pancakes." she said as her stomach rumbled.

Sasuke laughed at her randomness but sniffed to see if it wasn't a mirage. _'She's right…' _

"I bet you anything Hinata is making breakfast." she said.

"Probably. You're hungry. I'm hungry. Let's go." he said, and guided her out of the room.

They were about to go into the living room, when Sasuke ran back into it her room. Sakura had a confused look on her face, but then laughed when she saw him come back with her Pony.

"You're not going to let go of that Pony, are you?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Not in a million years." he said and chuckled.

Shikamaru yawned. God he was tired and he only got 6 and half hours of sleep. To make any sleeping activity any harder, Ino's body was rather heavy for poor Shika to handle on top of him.

"Finally you woke up." Gaara stated as Shikamaru tried to get up.

"What's for breakfast?" he said, as he slowly lifted Ino off of him, and replaced himself with a pillow, so she wouldn't notice the sudden absence of his warmth.

Answering Shika's question, Hinata yelled, "PAAAAAAAAAANCAAAAAAAAAAAAKES!"

Hearing Hinata yell Sasuke, Sakura and the Pony entered the room. Hinata's yells also woke everyone else up.

"Breakfast? Already?" Kankuro grumbled.

"5 more minuets!" Temari mumbled.

"I said, PANCAKES!" Hinata yelled once more, and pretty soon all of Konoha will be awake.

"Alright!" Tenten yelled.

"I'm up… I'M UP!!! Geez…" Neji said.

"I looooooooooooooove pancakes!" Ino said, and sprung up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Kiba said.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Chouji yelled.

Everyone turned to Shino, expecting him to say something about how tired he is or whatever. Instead, he just looked at his strangely well manicured nails. **(It's scary. I saw his fingers in an episode once.)**

Everyone walked into the dinning room to find a huge plate of pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries.

Sasuke set Pretty Pink Princess Pony on her own separate chair in between him and Sakura, while everyone else sat down.

"You still huggin' that pony Pretty Boy?" Naruto said from across the table, where he was in-between Hinata and Kiba.

"Shut up Dead Last!" Sasuke snarled.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto fired back.

"DOBE!" Sasuke yelled.

"What a come back…" Kankuro muttered to Chouji.

"MOTHER FUC—" Naruto was cut off.

"That's enough Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Everyone shut up and started to eat; only Sasuke and Naruto sent each other glares from time to time.

"Wow! These are good!" Kankuro exclaimed, surprised that Hinata was so talented in the cuisine area.

"Yeah! Is everything homemade?" Ino asked, clearly interested.

Hinata didn't answer. She was pleased that her friends liked what she did for them.

**Ok, sorry it took me forever to update. I had a minor writer's block and I totally screwed up the last chapter, which was quite a set back for me. **

**However, I'm glad you guys were honest in your reviews, and that's what really matters. **

**The next chapter will probably be the last one. I'm sorry, but all stories must come to an end. Besides, if you guys want a sequel, you'll have to beg, because I need lots of ideas for it! So email me some time… I already have an idea for the sequel but I'll only make one if you ask!**

**Next chapter: A ShikaIno moment and the gang goes home. **

**-Stars Are Shinning **


	8. Going Home

**AN: Alrighty! This is the last chappie! T.T I'm sooooo sorry, but if you want a sequel, you need to beg for it, followed by some ideas. I already have an idea for it, but it's only good enough for one chapter. **

**There is a ShikaIno moment in here. Did you like the other ones?**

**-Stars Are Shining**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the people in the story except for the Pony. **

**I WARN YOU ALL! THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT AND MIGHT BE A LITTLE LIME-ISH, BUT THERE ISN'T ANYTHING THAT IS REALLY RATED FOR M. **

**Bold: **Author's notes

_Italics: _Thoughts

"Blah": Speaking

Whatever: Emphasis on words

Recap: "Wow! These are good!" Kankuro exclaimed, surprised that Hinata was so talented in the cuisine area.

"Yeah! Is everything homemade?" Ino asked, clearly interested.

Hinata didn't answer. She was pleased that her friends liked what she did for them.

End Recap

When everyone was finished breakfast, and the plates were in the dish washer, Temari thought her and her brothers should go home.

"Well, I think we should go home now. This was really fun!"

"Yeah, thanks for the sleepover, Sakura. We should do this more often." Kankuro argreed.

"Yeah, even I liked it." Gaara said.

"YOUR WELCOME! Bye guys!" Sakura said. Everyone else bided their goodbyes to the Sand Team as they gathered all their stuff and left.

"Um, maybe Hinata and I should go too." Neji said uncertain.

"U-Um, ok. B-Bye N-Naruto-kun!" she said and pecked him on the cheek when Neji wasn't looking… he was busy kissing Tenten goodbye. They got all of their stuff as well, and left, with Kiba, Shino and Chouji behind them.

"Ja ne! Um, I'm gonna go." Tenten called.

"So are we." Shika said for him and Ino.

Everyone got all of their stuff and left.

"I'll leave too, Sakura. And, can I ask you something?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" Sakura said.

"Canihavethepony?" Sasuke replied very fast.

"What?" Sakura said, unable to make out what he said the first time.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Can I have the pony?"

Naruto made a disgusted face as he left.

"Sure." Sakura said cheerfully. She gave him the pony.

"Thanks."

Sasuke walked over to the door, but then walked back to Sakura and kissed her on the forehead.

"See you tomorrow. I love you." he said and left.

Sakura blushed and sighed when he closed the door.

"Bye Sasuke-kun" she whispered at the empty room.

Shikamaru and Ino were almost at the Yamanaka Flower Shop when Ino stopped him. They were in the middle of one of Konoha's parks. **(Or it's just one really, really big park.) **

"Shika, I'm confused about us." Ino said seriously.

"What do you mean?" he said. Everything between them was perfect!

"Well, what are we? Friends, more then just friends?" she asked.

Now Shikamaru understood what she meant. "Well, Ino, I really do care about you. You know that. And now I'm sure that… I really love you. Before I wasn't sure, but after last night, I know."

_FLASHBACK!_

_After Hinata came back with Naruto… holding hands, Ino figured that Hinata did what she was told. But the strange thing was it didn't take her that long. Tenten was still working Neji!! _

_But Ino would find out later. Surely Hinata would tell Sakura what happened! _

"_Oh, Shika?" Ino sing songed._

"_What?" he said._

"_Come." she directed. He followed her down the hall, and out side in the large back yard. _

"_Ino! It's freaking cold! Look how you're dressed!" he exclaimed._

"_Well, it will only be a matter of minutes before I'll be even more under dressed." she said slyly. _

_Shikamaru noticed her current state. Even though it was dark, he could see her breasts popping out of the flimsy bralet as she swayed over to him. She lightly pressed her mounds into his chest, and he groaned as he felt her nipples on him._

"_Ino…" he said. _

_She laughed. "We're not going to do it. I'm just going to make you squirm a bit." _

"_Not if I can help it." he said and pinned her to the ground. She felt the grass prickling her back as he felt her mounds. She moaned slightly. _

**(Yeah, it's getting pretty hot in here. Um, sorry no lemons… but Ino might get a little cold, if you know what I mean.)**

_He started kissing her neck and slipped his hands under her top, and played with her breasts. Ino moaned once again._

"_Shika… Kami, this feels good." she breathed. He pulled her top off and pulled her into his chest. He groaned as he felt her bare breasts on him, but stopped himself from going any further. _

"_You… are going to get a cold." _

"_Ugh, fine! But you suck." she said, and snapped on her top, before the two went back inside._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Awwww! Shika! You know I love you too!" Ino blushed and pecked him on the lips. Then he pulled her into a more passionate kiss, and she gladly accepted it.

When the kiss was broken, the walked the rest of the way in silence, and Shikamaru's arm was around her waist.

'_Troublesome woman…' _he thought and smirked.

**AN: Told you it was short. And I apologize for the lime-ish scene. I mean, I needed at least one couple to do something according to the plan. And it was Ino's plan to begin with anyway, so she couldn't chicken out. **

**Please review with complete honestly!!! **

**-Stars Are Shinning**

**P.S. This is the last chapter; my next story with be a Sasusaku one shot, or a HSM fic. **


End file.
